


Zuniceratops-kun

by tsukking (sheerantostyles)



Series: El diario de Kei [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tsukki you nerd, Very Secret Diary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerantostyles/pseuds/tsukking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo siguiente que vio fue un cuaderno negro de cuero, lo saco y antes de poder colocarlo en el suelo se le cayó de las manos y, tras el impacto, quedó abierto revelando la letra de Kei sobre las páginas.</p><p>o,</p><p>Akiteru lee por accidente el diario de Tsukki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuniceratops-kun

**Author's Note:**

> . . .  
>  Lo escribí a las 3am no me juzguen.

Akiteru estaba en casa de visita, se quedaría allí unos días antes de regresar de nuevo a la universidad. No hacía aquello con frecuencia así que extrañaba bastante a su familia. Su habitación estaba casi vacía, después de todo, había llevado la mayoría de sus pertenencias al dormitorio de la universidad y el resto lo había botado o regalado, pero aún así su habitación se sentía tan familiar como siempre.

 

Durante los días que se quedaría en casa estaría mayormente descansando y probablemente acompañando a su madre, quien estaba muy feliz de verlo nuevamente. Kei también estaba feliz de verlo aunque no lo dijera y se mostrara indiferente... o bueno, al menos eso decía su madre, con tanta seguridad que Akiteru le creía.

 

Era martes por la mañana y Akiteru estaba desayunando en el comedor con su madre mientras hablaban. Kei se había ido a la escuela hace aproximadamente una hora mientras Akiteru aun dormía, así que no se saludaron. Bueno, no es como si Kei le hablara mucho de todas maneras. Y hablando de él…

 

''Oye mamá, ¿cómo le va a Kei en la escuela?''

 

''Oh, tan bien como siempre. Estudia mucho y no he recibido ninguna queja, tu sabes como es él.'' Respondió su madre.

 

''Mmm, si. ¿Y ha hecho amigos?'' Preguntó Akiteru con curiosidad genuina.

 

''Bueno, no lo sé. La verdad Kei no me habla mucho de eso y únicamente trae a Tadashi de vez en cuando. Pero un par de veces los he escuchado hablar de sus compañeros de equipo.'' Dijo su madre pensativamente.

 

''Oh si, no he visto a Tadashi en bastante tiempo. Aunque sería bueno que Kei hablara un poco más con otras personas.'' Kei siempre había sido muy cerrado... o bueno, comenzó a serlo exageradamente después del _incidente_ , después de que descubriera su mentira. Akiteru aún se sentía culpable, y por eso soportaba la actitud de su hermano menor aunque le doliera. Aún así, se sentía muy agradecido con Tadashi por quedarse con su hermanito después de que tomara esa actitud tan tosca.

 

El sonido del celular de su madre lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, y al parecer también a ella por el pequeño salto que dio ante el repentino ruido. Al ver quien llamaba, su madre arqueo las cejas y contestó. Akiteru aprovechó aquel momento  para levantar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina.

 

Después de unos minutos su madre entró a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y dijo. ''Era Kei, al parecer uno de los lentes de sus gafas se rompió, el izquierdo, dijo que se le cayeron al suelo y una chica las pisó sin darse cuenta, entonces ahora no puede ver nada.''

 

''Oh, ¿entonces vas a recogerlo?'' Preguntó Akiteru.

 

Su madre negó con la cabeza. ''Dijo que no sería necesario, pero me pidió que le llevara las gafas que tiene de reserva.'' Su madre suspiró. ''Tengo que salir en un rato y no podré llevárselas, ¿puedes hacerlo tu?''

 

Akiteru asintió, ''Claro mamá.''

 

''Que bien, es una suerte que estés aquí. Sus gafas están en el tercer cajón de su escritorio.''

 

Akiteru asintió de nuevo y subió a la habitación de Kei. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba. Cierto, había visto recientemente la habitación desde la puerta, pero habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Desde adentro era diferente, más espacioso podría decirse. En realidad no había cambiado mucho, habían menos juguetes en el piso y tal vez unos cuantos dinosaurios más en el estante sobre el escritorio, sin mencionar que estaba sorprendentemente organizado.

 

Sin perder tiempo, Akiteru se dirigió al escritorio y abrió el tercer cajón. Lo primero que vio fue unas hojas, de la escuela al parecer, las sacó con cuidado y las colocó en el suelo; después sacó un libro bastante delgado con un titulo en ingles y también lo dejó en el piso; lo siguiente que vio fue un cuaderno negro de cuero, lo saco y antes de poder colocarlo en el suelo se le cayó de las manos y, tras el impacto, quedó abierto revelando la letra de Kei sobre las páginas.

 

Antes de poder cerrarlo, las primeras palabras escritas llamaron la atención de Akiteru, así que sin pensarlo mucho siguió leyendo.

 

_Zuniceratops-kun,_

 

_hoy fue un día bastante... eventual. No por la mañana, pero si por la tarde, después de la práctica de voleibol (es decir hace como 3 horas). Supongo que ya sabes en qué sentido eventual, después de todo recurro a ti solo por una razón (aunque sinceramente creí que jamas lo haría, o bueno no tan 'pronto')._

 

_Pues resulta que hoy me han dado mi primer beso, si, me HAN dado. En realidad estaba bastante sorprendido cuando sucedió, si fueras real probablemente tendrías la misma expresión que tenía yo en ese momento._

 

_Bueno, sucedió que estaba caminando a casa con Yamaguchi como siempre, aún no había salido de la escuela, y cuando pase por la entrada principal había una chica, estaba esperándome supongo, entonces ella se acercó y me preguntó si podíamos hablar, yo me sentía bien hoy sabes? Le dije que sí con más cortesía de la usual, y ella me dijo que yo le gustaba y que por favor saliera con ella y aceptara sus sentimientos. Yo le respondí que lo lamentaba pero que no podía salir con ella. Pensé que se iría pero solo asintió y me miro sonrojada, entonces agachó la cabeza y dijo que no había problema pero que  se sentiría satisfecha con solamente un beso......_

 

_¡Imagina mi cara! Esa chica tenía determinación o algo, yo le dije que lo sentía pero que no lo haría y menos con ella. !!Casi se pone a llorar!!_

 

 _No sabía que hacer, es decir, cuantas experiencias he tenido asi? cero? (cero en la parte del beso no la confesión). No me habría importado irme y ya, después de todo no la iba a volver a ver, pero dejarla ahí no habría sido_ _cool_ _. Entonces Yamaguchi se acercó a nosotros y dijo algo como 'perdón por interrumpir pero ya debemos irnos Tsukki' (es como si hubiera sentido mi necesidad de ayuda desde como 10 metros de distancia.), yo solo asentí, la chica se disculpó y salió corriendo. _

 

_Supongo que eso no es tan interesante hasta ahora, si no fuera por lo que pasó después. Yamaguchi miró como la chica corría y se alejaba, entonces la chica se volteo y en ese momento Yamaguchi me tomó de la mano. Obviamente yo estaba muy sorprendido, pero no le dije nada. Yamaguchi comenzó a caminar y no soltó mi mano en todo el recorrido. Supongo que debes imaginarte cómo me sentía en ese momento, ya te he contado de mis sentimientos por Yamaguchi, menos mal que él estaba muy avergonzado como para mirarme o sino habría visto que yo estaba rojo como un tomate._

 

_Cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos separábamos él se volteó y quedamos de frente, es una suerte que ya hubiera recobrado mi compostura y mi color, de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de mirarlo. Yamaguchi dijo mi nombre, bueno, mi apodo y dijo 'yo-' como siete veces, y ninguna de las siete completo alguna frase. Entonces me miró directamente a los ojos y yo no pude evitar pasmarme un poco, nunca había visto esa expresión en sus ojos, su cabeza estaba un poco ladeada y estaba sonriendo, era como si hubiera visto la cosa más tierna del mundo o algo, pero me estaba mirando a mi._

 

_Creo que hice una mueca o algo no sé, porque se rió un poco. Él colocó las palmas de sus manos en mis mejillas y me beso. Casi ni pude reaccionar mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Ni me di cuenta de cuando se acercó, solo recuerdo ver sus ojos cerrados, antes de cerrar los míos y entonces pude sentirlo completamente. Sus labios estaban cálidos y húmedos... me beso como por cuatro segundos antes de apartarse. Rió de nuevo y se despidió antes de irse, y yo me quedé ahí parado sonriendo como un tonto (lo cual no es para nada cool!!)._

 

_Que puedo decir? No fue un beso muy largo ni nada extravagante, pero pensándolo bien, ninguno de los dos tenemos experiencia y además estábamos en la calle. Y creo que fue un beso ideal para nosotros, es decir, fue simple y cálido.Tal vez de ahora en adelante podamos hacerlo más seguido, al menos a mi me gustaría._

 

Akiteru estaba completamente atónito. Ese era el... el diario de Kei? Kei tenía un diario? Bueno, lo tenía al frente que clase de pregunta era esa. Era solo que Akiteru jamás habría creído que Kei pudiera tener algo así. Pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido, Kei no tenía muchos amigos y no hablaba con su familia sobre él, además se mostraba bastante indiferente con todo el mundo, tenía que manifestar sus emociones de alguna manera, y un diario parecía perfecto para desahogarse sin que en realidad nadie supiera.

Pero, que había sido eso? Zuniceratops-kun? Kei estaba pretendiendo que su diario era un dinosaurio? Akiteru volvió sus ojos al cuaderno y pasó algunas hojas con el único propósito de mirar los encabezados, pero al parecer cada encabezado era diferente. Después de mirar un poco Akiteru comprendió, Kei había destinado un dinosaurio para cada sentimiento, por ejemplo: T-Rex para el enojo, Estegosaurio para la indiferencia, Zuniceratops para la atracción; y depende de cómo se sintiera les escribía.

 

Lo único que Akiteru podía pensar en ese momento era lo _nerd_ que su hermanito era, jamás había conocido a un nerd tan grande.

 

''Akiteru,'' la voz de su madre hizo que se sobresaltara cerrará con rapidez el cuaderno.''Ya me voy, por favor apresúrate y llámame si algo sucede.'' Dijo su madre desde el piso de abajo.

 

''Bueno mamá, que estés bien.'' Gritó Akiteru y después escucho como la puerta se cerraba.

 

Decidiendo que había invadido suficiente la privacidad de su hermano, Akiteru busco rápidamente y sin ninguna otra distracción las gafas de Kei. Cuando las encontró, guardo todo con cuidado y cerró el cajón suavemente.

  
Mientras salía de la casa, Akiteru no pudo evitar pensar que jamás vería a Tadashi de la misma manera. No solamente se había quedado con Kei hace años, sino que también había logrado que volviera a _intentar_.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que Tsukki elegiría un dinosaurio pequeño para la atracción, porque aún en su mundo de los dinosaurios quiere que este ''escondido'' ese sentimiento. Además los zuniceratops andan en grupo lo cual es excelente.
> 
> Gracias por leer!! Acepto cualquier comentario :)


End file.
